wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Grief
The creature known as Grief, is a denizen of the Immaterium - a Neverborn - or in layman's terms, a daemon. This foul and enigmatic creature has beguiled Mankind for millennia, being first sighted around the 33rd Millennium, and leaving a trail of death and devastation on a planetary-wide scale through the known galaxy. History The Enigmatic and mysterious figure known to Imperial scholars as "Grief" is by origin and nature a Daemon of the Immaterium. It was originally thought Grief was a champion of chaos due to his humanoid appearance, but after recurrent sightings and multiple reported deaths, it has been decided that Grief was not born of the material plane. Grief is one of the many, many forms of life that are created within the swirling vortex of the Warp, but is one of the few that has actively caught the attention of Imperial Scholars. His first sighting was during the 33rd Millenium, where he appeared on the war torn world of Liias II and began slaughtering both Imperial and chaos forces alike. He would appear without warning, wrapped in shadows and black smoke, and begin impaling foes upon the numerous black tendril like appendages protruding from his back. After weeks of slaughter on both sides of the trenches, he was finally put down by the direct fire of two squads of Chaos space marines of the Black Legion warband. His body was never recovered and it has since been found that upon death his body evaporates into the black smoke that surrounds him. He would later be seen across the Galaxy, each time appearing on a world rife with suffering and misery and under siege or control by the forces of Chaos. Once he appears on a planet he will run rampant, killing without discrimination or reason. It has been theorised by imperial scholars that Grief is one of the rare Daemons that holds a hatred for its kin, which would explain his assaulting of both imperial and chaos forces, and why he seems to actively seek out engagements that the forces of chaos are involved in. Grief has butchered and devastated on worlds across the length and breadth of the Galaxy, slaughtering the forces of chaos and anyone else that gets in his bloody path. Personality Little is known of anything close to a personality that Grief possesses, as the only noises that escape his helm are tormented cries of anguish and agonising screams of pain. Where Daemons of Khorne kill and slaughter for its own sake, Grief seems to kill out of a rage and fury born of a self-hatred and inner torment. This is further added credence to by his jerky movements and bodily spasms, apparently wracked by pain on a near constant basis. Grief seems drawn to a combination of suffering, misery and the presence of chaos, possibly due to the wish to drown out his own suffering in the suffering of others, but if so, why would he targets chaos particuarly? It is possible that it is the major chaos gods that are responsible for his torment, or perhaps it is the infliction of suffering in general he abhors, but if so, why would he deal out such suffering? Such questions remain unanswered, and since his apparent disappearance in the late 38th Millenium, few have bothered to try and find an answer. Abilities Grief's apparent primary weapon are the long, tentacle-like whips protruding from his spine, which spear and impale victims. The range to which Grief can reach with these is unknown but he does not actively attack from a distance, seeming to prefer being close. It is however unknown as to whether Grief can "Sense" through these tendrils, as they have been seen sliding through viewports and slaughtering those inside without Grief apparently looking inside to find his victims. He will also use any weapon that happens to be on hand, from steel poles to swords, though will rarely employ guns or ranged weaponry, preferring to eviscerate his opponents personally. Griefs other ability involves the ability to dissolve into shadows and a visible black smoke, which seems to constantly exude from his armour. Aside from these he has been known to kill victims with his own hands, either ripping them limb from limb or beating them bloody with mailed fists. Quotes: Please add your own About: Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Characters Category:Characters Category:Daemons